C4's Story
by C-4 The Echidna
Summary: After reading Snoopy's "Enter the Nokameko", It jump started my inspiration, and well, here I am! Side Story up!
1. It must be AOLs fault!

C-4's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I own only C-4, Sparks, MB, and Heavyarms, pretty much everything else belongs to their respective creators.  
  
Prologue  
  
Key: 'example' means thoughts/mental conversations.  
  
A/N: I'm baaaaaack!!! I've decided to try my luck with a decent story! Thanks to Snoopy for the idea! And now, on with the story!!! ___________________________________________________  
  
We enter a dimly lit room, the only sources of light being a desk lamp and a computer screen. Upon closer inspection of the room, we notice things that would be normal for a destruction-obsessed 13 year old, an example being a poster that says 'Nuke 'em till they glow!' in glowing green letters. We then notice a person entering the room, this person actually being a super-spy, with all kinds of special abilities. Yeah right. In reality, this person is actually as boring as they come, average height, average weight, and wearing glasses. There is only one thing slightly special about this person. He's me.  
  
"Thank God I'm finally done with all of that work." I say to myself while sitting down in front of the computer. I reach over and take the computer off of sleep mode, waiting a minute for the screen to warm up. I then click on the Internet Explorer icon, and then wait for it to connect. After it is done, I check my Hotmail account; empty, just as it nearly always is. I then click on my address bar and enter in ezboard.com. While I wait the few seconds for the page to load, I glance at the clock for some reason; it's 12:00 A.M. I turn back to the monitor and, on a feeling, typed in "The nEwEsT and cOoLeSt Sonic RPG ever". To my surprise, there was actually a forum by that name! After blinking a couple of times and then seeing the "No Archie" declaration, I went to click on it. But, let's hang on for a second; my character is a grayish-yellow furred Echidna that always carries around a few guns, his favorite being his berretta, along with a sword strapped to his back, and, one of the most interesting things, has three voices in his head, each of them able to take control when they want to. They were: Sparks, the swordsman, and moderator of the male hedgehog species. Mad Bomber, or MB for short, a, female, explosives obsessed fox. And finally there was Heavyarms, a gun-crazy female echidna. Anyway, back to what I was doing. I was just clicking the link, when suddenly; the monitor turns into a sort of vacuum cleaner, sucking me in! I grab for something to hold onto; unfortunately, I grabbed a roll of Duct Tape. "OOOHHH SHIIIIIT!!!" I exclaim as I'm pulled into the portal.  
  
While inside, I notice that the colors of the vortex are sort of mesmerizing. I don't have much time to think about this though, as I'm chucked roughly through the other end of the tunnel. Once I'm through though, I notice something; I'm now covered with grayish-yellow fur, have a couple of guns in belt holsters, my berretta in a special holster on my back, and I'm wearing camouflage shirt and pants, a sword on my back, and finally, a pair of shades in my pocket. "Cool," I muttered to myself at discovering that I'd turned into C-4, but I had the strangest feeling that I was forgetting something, something important. That's about when I noticed that something was wrong, my feet were touching nothing. Fearing the worst, I looked down and one thought ran through my mind: 'Dammit'. I was currently high above a place that looked like Prison Island. Oh yeah, did I mention that I was falling at a high rate of speed? Well, while I started to yell, it felt like something took over my body, and angled me straight down, eventually hitting the water with virtually no splash. Once again, something took over, and I started to swim towards the surface. Upon reaching the surface I pulled myself out of the water, and laid down on my back on the hard ground. "Oh man, that was close.". 'Well, you could at least thank me.' An agitated female sounding voice said in my head. I froze. 'Who are you?' I asked back. The voice seemed to laugh. 'I'm Heavyarms, silly.' She said after a minute. I started to break out into a sweat. 'Anyone else in there?' I asked meekly. 'My name is Mad Bomber, but you can call me MB.' Another female voice answered. My eyes widened. 'And I'm Sparks, pleased to meet you.' This proved to be too much for me as my eyes rolled back into my head and I went out like a light.  
  
TBC ____________________________________________________ A/N: All I have to say is THANK YOU SNOOPY!!!!! 


	2. And away we go!

C-4's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I own only C-4, Sparks, MB, and Heavyarms, pretty much everything else belongs to their respective creators.  
  
Key: 'example' means mental conversations from now on. ________________________________________________________________  
  
As I regain consciousness, I noticed that Heavyarms was slapping me across my face while yelling, "Wake up dammit!".  
  
'Alright, alright, I'm awake already.' I let her know while rubbing my head.  
  
'Soooo. how long have I been out?' I ask once the dizziness has stopped. I really wish I hadn't fainted like that.  
  
'About five minutes, are you ok?' Sparks decides to ask me. As I'm about to reply to that, MB speaks up, 'Hey, what's that?'.  
  
When she tilts my head upward, I see what she is talking about. It seemed to be a white fox with...no tails? I blink a couple of times to make sure I was seeing this right. Just then, I noticed something else. She was falling. I would've tried to catch her, but I was still lying down. As I got up and walked over to where she was going to fall, I could've sworn I saw something blue flash by me. "The heck?" I say as I turn around to try and see what it was.  
  
'What?' asks Sparks. He must not have seen it.  
  
'It's nothing.' I tell him as I continue my walk towards the water.  
  
As soon as I get to the edge, the white fox, whom I can now tell has blue highlights, hits the water. 'Dang, that's gonna sting' Heavyarms says as the still unnamed vixen hits the water.  
  
As she resurfaces, gasping for breath, I say to her, "I see you can use some help.". She looked me over for a minute, and I had the feeling that she was comparing me to Knuckles. After I helped her out of the water, she starts to say, "I don't know who you are, but thank you! Actually, you won't believe this but-" At that point I cut her off.  
  
"But you fell from the sky right after you clicked on one of the forums at an ezboard called 'The newest and coolest Sonic RPG ever", right?". She nods in reply. Yes! I am not alone!  
  
I then ask the next thing on my mind, "Same thing here. And this is your character? Usually people with fox characters have 2 or more tails.". 'I wondered about that too.' MB lets me know.  
  
After this I introduce myself, leaving out the voices, and she does the same. That is when I learn that her name is Kim, but her characters name is Bell. She then asks me, "So, what are we doing here?". I answer her honestly.  
  
"To tell you the truth..." I began, "I don't really know!" I finished, scratching behind my head. Then, to my surprise, Bell facefaulted! And after that, she even got a sweatdrop!  
  
"Hey, how is possible for me to facefault, and sweatdrop?" She asks me. I then felt Heavyarms taking over.  
  
"I don't know! All I know is that we're stuck in this world as our own STH characters in this Sonic video game world!" She snapped at Bell. 'Geez, there's no need to snap at her like that.' I told Heavyarms.  
  
"We are?" She asked. Heavyarms still hadn't given me back control.  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?" She asked Bell. After that I was given back control of my body as she shook her head back and forth.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Bell asked me after a minute. I was about to respond when she said, "You know, this doesn't seem like the Mystic Ruins to me...".  
  
At that point, I noticed three small shadows on the ground, getting larger by the second. I quickly realized what they were. 'Sparks, you'd better take over.' I told him as the shadows were revealed to be the shadows of three GUN robots!  
  
"ACK! What's going on, C-4?" Bell asked as she held onto my arm. Sparks didn't even notice this though as he was concentrating on the robots.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She asked. Sparks just calmly unsheathed his sword and charged it up.  
  
Huh, that's funny; I didn't even know that the sword could be charged up. Anyway, after the sword was charged up, Sparks did a move similar to one of Links, cutting the robots into pieces. I then put the puzzle pieces together, and forcefully took over, grabbed Bell, and started to run like hell. "Where are we going?" She asked me. I waited until I hit a straightaway until I answered her.  
  
"Can't you see? This is the beginning of the 'Green Forest' stage! And you know what that means!" I yelled out to her before I grabbed a vine and swung across with her.  
  
"What DOES it mean?" She asked me. How can she not know?! I grunted to her before Sparks took over and slashed up a number of robots before us.  
  
As I took over again I answered her, "The Island is about to explode in EIGHT minutes!". She seemed pretty surprised about that.  
  
I didn't really pay much attention to what I was doing, because Green Forest was one of my favorite stages and I played it often. Whenever any robots got in our way, Sparks just took over and slashed them to bits. At one point I noticed a Chao Box; when I got closer, I cut it open, and took the key inside. I'm not sure why I did it, but I'm glad I did. As soon as we got to the area with the shifting platforms, I instantly snapped back into awareness. Although I was a split-second too late as I landed on a wrong platform, and it started to sink pretty fast. I franticly checked my pockets for something, ANYthing that could help. I pulled out...a roll of Duct Tape? Then I had an idea. I quickly told MB, and she took over, made a Duct Tape lasso, looped a branch, and swung us to another platform. I then began to quickly roll as much as I could back on. "What?" I asked her, "I never go anywhere without my Duct Tape, including another dimension! Comes in handy EVERYWHERE!"  
  
"Come on, C-4! We're going to die if you go on about your Duct Tape!" I groaned, but knew she was right, so I had MB swing us onto another platform. We jumped on the spring that was there, and got to where the Goal Ring SHOULD have been.  
  
"Since you got a Chao key, does that mean we are going to Chao World? And if so, what happens after this." Bell asked me. I just sheathed my sword and looked around.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to go along with the story and find out!" I told her. I was totally unprepared for what she said next.  
  
"Wait, if this is the hero side's story, then doesn't that mean we should be escaping on the Cyclone? But Tails isn't here...neither is Sonic or Amy!" She said as I cringed at the evil demoness' name.  
  
We just sat there for a while, waiting for our time to run out. 'She seems nice.' I told the others. 'You forgot thick-headed.' Heavyarms said, obviously worried that we weren't going to be able to get off the island in time. Just then, I heard a strange chopping sound above us. It was a helicopter! We were saved!  
  
Heavyarms though, was still Heavyarms. "Who is THAT?" She made me ask. The doors then slid open and Bell said, "It's a turtle!". 'Thanks, Ms. Obvious!' Heavyarms yelled out.  
  
"Are you guys coming in or what? You know this island's going to explode!" The unnamed turtle shouted. Bell and I glanced at each other and then boarded the copter. As soon as we did, the turtle had copter take off, and then got us away from that island as fast as it could go.  
  
Bell had her face virtually plastered to the back window, and the turtle was busy piloting, so neither of then noticed my expression change when the island exploded. Let me tell you, something else happened there, but that's a story for later. Just then, Bell went up and started to talk to the turtle. "So, turtle man, who are? Wait! Let me guess. You went on an ezboard that was called 'The newest and coolest Sonic RPG' and got sucked into your computer! Then you came out in this world as your character, a turtle! Actually, I LOVE turtles! In my mind, my character's father, which found her abandoned, was a turtle." The amazing thing is that she got this all out in one breath! 'Whoa.' I said to the others. 'Good lung capacity.' Sparks voiced his thoughts.  
  
The mobian turtle nodded. "Yup, that's the case. My REAL name is John Ziadi. My character's name is Nokameko, but I decided to have shorten it to Nokame!" Said the one now known as Nokame.  
  
"So, maybe YOU know more about this predicament." Bell said to him. 'Wait a sec, how could he know about this?' I asked the others.  
  
"Yes, indeed, I do. Well, Tails was actually the reason we appeared here as our characters. But he has to work on a couple of things...One, being that he'd actually make us appear in his time than this one." Nokame told us. 'If he was transported here to this time, how could he know about this?!' I said to the others.  
  
"What do you mean HIS time and THIS time?" Heavyarms butted in. I already knew what he meant, but I guess Heavyarms didn't. Just then, something green flashed across the sky, but no one else said anything, so I guess I was just seeing things.  
  
"Well, he created a contraption that takes people from other worlds and sticks them inside his own world. But it took us three, and I think a few others to his past rather than to his present. So, in other words, we're stuck in the game until we make it up to the point further along this timeline where he starts to create his invention in the first place. You got all that?" He asked us. 'Bullshit!' I exclaimed to the others.  
  
"Where was Sonic? I didn't see him at all in that forest!" MB asked. "Actually he made it out a couple of seconds before you two did, He, Tails and Amy escaped before you even got there!" Our turtle friend told us.  
  
"Oh." Bell and MB said. "So...where are we headed off to now?" Bell asked Nokame. I was actually wondering the same thing.  
  
"Well, there's GUN robots and cops everywhere. They might mistake you for Tails." Nokame told her. "How?" Bell asked, "I'm white and I don't have 2 tails or a blue mech!" I agreed with her.  
  
"Yes, but Shadow was black with red highlights on his quills and jet skates but they didn't seem to notice the difference between him and Sonic, did they?" Nokame asked her. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that the people at GUN were idiots, it's like they were being run by Big the Cat! Hell, they'd probably mistake me for Knuckles!  
  
"No, I guess not." Bell said. "So where are we going to now?" I asked him, my mind actually on other things.  
  
"We're going to follow Sonic and all of them. We'll be safe because they'll be clearing a path once they thrash and shoot down all guards and robots in our way." He told us. I was actually going to suggest that we just go and stay at the Nights Hotel, but nobody really listens to me.  
  
"Why can't we just stay up here?" Bell questioned. Nokame shook his head and pointed to the fuel gauge, it was nearly empty. "Good, then let's land now!" Nokame said and set us down on the ground.  
  
I t seemed that we were on Mission Street. "We don't need this helicopter. I'm sure we don't have time to visit an automobile shop to repair it right now!" He told us. "Tails has already come by! Let's hurry and catch him!" Bell yelled out.  
  
No more than five seconds later, three more GUN robots landed around us. I figured that GUN must have gone for quantity and not quality, these things fell apart like they were snap-together models! Just then, Bell grabbed a robot a chucked him into a window! "I did THAT?" She asked herself.  
  
"Pretty good!" I told her while giving her a thumbs-up. 'Hey Heavyarms, your turn.' I told her. 'Finally!' She said as she took over. She then took two pistols off of our belt and put a clip into each of them, and then let the bullets fly! Next thing that robot knows, it's a pile of bullet-hole riddled metal.  
  
"Hey leave me the last one! SHELL SHOOOCK!" Nokame shouted as he ran forward, then pulled himself into his shell, and hit the robot, destroying it. He reminded me of that one Koopa from Paper Mario.  
  
"We're wasting time, Tails probably at the end of this 'stage' by now!" Bell told us. She was right, we needed to get moving.  
  
"These stupid robots are slowing us down! Maybe we should just avoid them! Hey, wait a minute, how come we didn't go to Chao world?" She asked as we ran off. "I don't know." I lied to her, "Who can raise Chao at a time like this?"  
  
"Sorry, just curious." She said. I felt pretty bad about lying about that to her, but one has to keep some secrets.  
  
"I think we should avoid them but they shoot bullets and a certain blue substance that hog ties us for a couple of seconds, and we can't afford that with the barrage of homing missiles they'll send at us." Nokame told us, and I whole-heartedly agreed with him.  
  
As we outran some homing missiles fired at us, I noticed that Nokame was pretty fast for a turtle. A few minutes later, four more robots dropped down in front of us. "I HATE these stupid things!" Bell said as she did away with two of them. I decided to take out one of them myself and sliced one in half. "Shell SHOCK!" You can pretty much guess who said that and what happened.  
  
A few more minutes later, we arrived where the goal ring should be, but Tails was nowhere to be seen. I figured that he was chasing the President by now, having finally figured out what the green flash was: the Eclipse Cannon.  
  
TBC ________________________________________________________________ A/N: I'm pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I've ever written. What happened to me when the island blew up? You'll find out when I get done writing my sidestory!  
  
C-4 


	3. Side Story: Chao World

C-4's Story  
  
Disclaimer: I own only C-4, Sparks, MB, and Heavyarms, pretty much everything else belongs to their respective creators.  
  
Side Story: Chao World ________________________________________________________________  
  
It happened right when the island exploded. I was just standing there, waiting for it to happen, when I felt something and started to black out. I barely got out a yell to the others before I was gone.  
  
When I came to, I was in someplace completely different. It had two stairways, one going up into a doorway that opened up into empty space, and one going down that did nearly the same. If I didn't know better, I would say that this was the Chao World Lobby. "Ooh, what hit me?" Said a slightly familiar voice from behind me. Turning around, I got one of the biggest shocks of my life.  
  
Because, right there behind me, there were three Mobians. A sea- green male hedgehog, a grayish-red female fox, and a yellow female echidna. In other words, Sparks, MB, and Heavyarms.  
  
"....." Was my response to this. My jaw had nearly hit the floor, and I was nearly in a state of shock. When the others saw me, their response was nearly the same. "H-how?" Asked Heavyarms. It may or may not have been a good thing to say that.  
  
"I know why!" A voice piped up, "It's because- Hey, wait a second, you're not Sonic and his friends!" I'll give you three guesses to who this was, and the first two don't count. Yup, it was Omochao, in all of his mechanical glory.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" That would be me, as I backpedaled into the invisible wall under the staircase. Omochao just stared at me for a moment, and then started to... wail?  
  
I stared at him as he just sat there, yelling about how everyone hated him and how it wasn't his fault. Curious, I moved in closer to the distraught robot. "What do you mean it's not your fault?" I asked him.  
  
He looked at me and started to talk. "I'm actually one of the original Omochao, built by Tikal, to-" I cut him off. "You were built by Tikal? It kind of makes sense if you think about it." The others nodded. "As I was saying," Omochao began, "We were built by Tikal to help everyone out, Sonic or otherwise. Tikal decided that the earlier Omochao models took too long to make, and then she started to make the Omochao models you see today, everywhere, repetitive, and annoying. Some of us survived though, and are still around." Wow, I never thought of it that way before, I thought as I said it out loud.  
  
"You said you knew why we are like this, right?" Asked MB. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. The reason you were split, is because your mind was sent to a special part of Chao World by the Chao Key. Don't ask me how it works, I'm not even sure." Omochao told her. Omochao not knowing something? It's almost like a doomsday sign.  
  
"What about the Chao?" I asked. "Same as with the Chao Key, they're brought here, but I don't know how." Omochao replied. "Wait a second, what about our physical body?" Sparks wanted to know.  
  
"You will be returned to your body when you step on the transporter, not a second of time lost." Omochao told us, "The only problem is that there are four of you, and it was only made for one." The others looked worried, but I was not concerned.  
  
"Don't worry," I told them, "I'll figure something out later, right now I want to see something!" And with that, I ran towards the Dark Garden, the others and Omochao close behind.  
  
**Dark Chao Garden**  
  
When I got in there, I looked around for a couple of seconds before I got knocked onto my back by two purple blurs yelling, "C-4!". The others arrived then, and saw that I had two purple Chao sitting on my chest, one dark Chao that looked like a dragon, and one neutral Chao that sort-of looked like Nights. "We've missed you." Said the Nights-like one.  
  
I chuckled. "Hey guys, meet D&D and LN. Death & Destruction, and Little Nights! Say hi you two." I said. "Hi!" The two Chao said, smiling.  
  
"So this is what you wanted to see." Said Heavyarms, studying the two. D&D then flew up to her eye level, and thus, a started staring match. "We've been waiting for you." LN said, catching me by surprise.  
  
"You have?" I asked her. "Yeah, I mean, it's not everyday that two Chao just appear out of thin air. We saw you escaping from Prison Island on the News, and knew that it would just be a matter of time."  
  
FWOOSH. D&D had just blown fire into Heavyarms's face, winning the contest, and started to dance around. Heavyarms, on the other hand, was running around trying to strangle the Chao, and only succeeded in plowing her face into the dirt every time she tried. Everyone else laughed at the two, even Omochao. I then sighed. "What's wrong? LN asked me. "We need to get going, I do have to get home eventually." I told her.  
  
"But what about us?" Asked D&D. "I promise, that if I can find a way, I'll take you both home with me" I told them. "Ok." They both said.  
  
**Chao World Lobby**  
  
Back in the lobby, I pried a panel off of the transporter and started to work around in it. "What are you doing?" Asked Omochao. "I'm taking power from Chao World and rerouting it into the transporter. I used to be a bit of a techno-geek." The voices looked disbelieving. "Ok, so I was a full techno-geek." They still didn't believe me. "Alright! So I was a full-fledged, certified, one hundred percent, grade A techno-geek! You happy now!?" They nodded.  
  
I put the panel back on. "It's done," I told them, wiping my hands off, "all we have to do now is say good-bye and step on" And they did so, Sparks first, Heavyarms second, and MB third. I paused before I did though, and turned to the Chao and waved. They waved back, and I stepped onto the transporter and was engulfed in blue light.  
  
Once the light cleared, I found myself back in the copter, flying over the water. I may have a job to get done, but I'll never forget my promise to the two, never.  
  
End Side Story ______________________________________________________________________ A/N: Ever since I read the part when Bell asked why we never went to Chao World, I've been wanting to do something like this, and seeing that no one else filled this spot in, I decided to do it. That's all I have to say.  
  
C-4 


End file.
